


秋刀魚

by rakurai8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, 友情向, 同居, 魚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakurai8/pseuds/rakurai8
Summary: 需要到東京交流一個學期的月島被黑尾收留了，然而每天的晚餐都是秋刀魚。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6





	秋刀魚

**Author's Note:**

> 原出處為噗浪轉蛋，指定CP，TAG同居、魚  
> 魚。

茫然地低頭看向已經連續七天出現在餐桌上、被放在自己跟前的那一道賣相精緻的鹽烤秋刀魚，月島螢抬頭往坐在他對面的黑尾鐵朗一瞥，只見他正一臉滿足地品嘗著屬於自己的那一尾魚。  
月島開始察覺也許接受黑尾的邀請、暫住到他獨居的家中，可能是一個不明智的選擇。  
最少，他真的不能接受連續七天吃同一道料理。  
  
參加了東京大學和他原本所就讀的東北大學的地區歷史文化交流計劃，月島在大學三年級的第二學期開始需要到東京上學去。  
月島原本是約好了跟另外三個同學一起擠在一間合租房子裡生活的。只是因為他實在是受不了其他夥伴的一些生活習慣和人際關係，這才讓月島過了一週就決定要搬出合租公寓。  
就當月島拖著行李準備找一家便宜的青年旅館暫住的那天，幫助月島臨時加入到他所參加的東京區排球二級聯賽隊伍來進行定期訓練的黑尾，在看到月島臭著臉的帶著家檔到練習場地時，又一次友善地伸出援手，問月島要不跟從老家中搬出來沒多久的他住在一塊——唯二的條件是幫忙做家務和陪黑尾定期到孤爪研磨家清潔打理一番。  
一向聰明的月島細心的問清楚黑尾所指定的家務範圍，以及孤爪所獨居的日式屋宇的環境，又在心裡簡單換算他所需要付出的時間成本，沒想多久便答應了黑尾的邀請。  
而黑尾和月島預想的一樣，是一名優質的同居夥伴。即便安排了月島負責處理家務，黑尾在空閒的時間還是會自行打理家居環境，甚至會每天都為因學業和排球隊的訓練而無法預備晚餐的月島準備好吃的。  
就是，每天的餐點都是同一道菜式——鹽烤秋刀魚定食。  
  
留意到月島臉色不太好地看著桌上的秋刀魚，黑尾沒有停下吃飯的節奏，稍稍口齒不清地邊吃邊問道：「月月，怎麼了嗎？是已經吃過東西了嗎？吃不下留給我就行，不用太介意喔。」  
「⋯⋯不，我沒吃晚餐，會吃的。」看到黑尾貪婪地盯著自己跟前的那尾魚，月島瞬間作出不該放開自己的晚餐的判斷，伸手將盤子拉近自己一點，然後先下手為強的在秋刀魚的身上戳下去。「只是，為什麼每天的晚餐都是秋刀魚？」  
月島小心翼翼地問，眼光輕輕掃落到黑尾的臉色上。只見他露出了一個燦爛的笑容，又說出了驚人但很合理的事實：「秋刀魚很好吃？而且，我能弄好的菜式就只有這個啊。」  
月島微微一愣，慎重地和黑尾四目交投。他運用自己那在排球場上長久練習得來的細緻觀察力，從坐在正對面的黑尾的微表情和眼神中讀取出剛剛那一番說話中的真意。發現他前一秒為止還以為是萬能的前輩真的沒在唬弄自己，月島真誠地展露出他那招牌的虛偽笑容，說出了深刻的感想：「黑尾前輩，以後三餐還是讓我來準備吧。拜託你不要自己下廚了。」  
  
從此直到月島交流完畢回去仙台以前，黑尾家的餐桌上再沒出現過秋刀魚。


End file.
